


You Are My Temptation

by speed_rac3r



Series: Obey Me!: Adrien x Lucifer [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Foreplay, Implied Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Trans OC (FTM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speed_rac3r/pseuds/speed_rac3r
Summary: Adrien gets insecure about Lucifer succumbing to temptation, and the Avatar of Pride reassures him in his unique way of affection. However, trouble seems to be afoot...
Relationships: Adrien/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Original Male Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me!: Adrien x Lucifer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625278
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	You Are My Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Short, fluffy oneshot this time, but hope you enjoy as always! ^^ Got some good things coming soon. 
> 
> Akabeko - A legendary cow from the Aizu region of Japan (according to wikipedia please feel free to correct me).

_“Once a demon is presented with temptation, they can’t resist it._ ”

The words hung heavy in Adrien’s head as he woke up in the middle of the night beside Lucifer. It had been five weeks since they became a thing and while he knew he shouldn’t be panicking he couldn’t stop it.

Adrien was monogamous, he tried polygamy and it just felt false to him. For him, he believed true love was with one person because they made you so happy that you never needed to have another partner. Lucifer made him feel this way, and while the demon made it clear he felt the same way--especially on their honeymoon--the young man was worried.

Lucifer wasn’t an angel, he _was_ a demon, and this was the Devildom, Hell itself... what if some demon tempted Lucifer to cheat? Technically, since Adrien wasn’t into it, that would make it a sin, right? And if demons can’t resist temptation, or “sin,” then... what if?

He felt his tongue tingle, he wanted to do something to the sleeping demon, something that would make the foreboding feeling go away. The marks he’d made on him last week always faded due to Lucifer being inhuman...so it wouldn’t hurt to just re-touch on them, right?

_No, that’s just being…_ Adrien ran his hands through his hair. _No, no... I have to just be more confident. Lucifer’s a powerful demon, surely, he’d…_

_... Or would he succumb?_ The young man countered his optimism. _Maybe Asmo and some group of little devils give him some more fun to fully vent his urges ... what if he’s unhappy with someone who’s only comfortable topping? He said he accepted me but--_

“Adrien?”

He stopped, Lucifer’s voice interrupting his downward spiral, “Oh, hey, didn’t know you were awake.”

“I have been awake,” The demon shifted in his position, blinking his eyes open to focus on his partner. “I felt you sit up on the bed, but usually you try to do something to me while I’m half-asleep. I thought for once you were showing a bit of restraint... it seems you’re troubled.”

“... Why do you--?” Adrien faced away from him, gripping the sheets tightly. “... How can you tell?”

“I’ve said it many times, Adrien,” Lucifer lifted himself up off the bed and gently wrapped his arms around the young man’s torso. “You’re _very_ expressive. Not just your face, but your body as well -- it was easy to see that you’re tense and you’re only tense around me when something is on your mind.”

The human felt himself shiver a little but relax as Lucifer kissed him on the neck and pressed him closer, up against his bare chest, “Ah ... right…”

The demon lightly rested his head on Adrien’s shoulder, closing his eyes once more, “What is it, Adrien? What is troubling you?”

“... Lucifer?” 

“Yes, Adrien?”

“... You said you were okay with my urges, right?”

“Yes, and I don’t believe I would have been silent these weeks if I had any problem with you ‘being inside me’ as you so eloquently put it.” He chuckled a little before kissing Adrien on the shoulder. 

“... Do you remember,” Adrien tried to breathe slowly, trying to calm down, as he brought himself to ask the nail on the coffin. “Do you remember...what you told me during the first few months I was at RAD?”

“There have been _many_ things we’ve said to each other, Adrien,” The demon reminded him. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that, I may be thousands of years old but even I’m not exempt from my youth escaping me.”

“I’m…” Adrien’s voice cracked as he suddenly gripped onto Lucifer’s arms tightly and tried to bury his face into them. “I’m...it was about you wanting to listen to the cursed TSL CD you said...you said a demon can’t resist temptation, right?”

“Yes, I do remember saying that.”

“So, then ... that means, if maybe some other student who joined the program tempted you with their beauty... Or a better, more suited personality than mine then I have to accept it’s a risk, right? Since you’re a demon, right? Or ... haa, or ... maybe another demon or something or a sorcerer or an angel or--”

“ _Adrien_. Face me.”

Hearing the serious tone in his voice, Adrien did as he was told, sniffling a bit as he shifted to face the demon while still in the embrace of his arms. As soon as they were face to face, Lucifer immediately kissed him on the lips, the two embracing the feeling each others’ warmth for almost a minute before the demon drew back, “Answer me this.”

Still watery-eyed, Adrien shakily asked, “What do you want me to answer?”

“Why would I go after any temptation, when I’ve already fallen for the one in front of me?”

Adrien blinked, very confused by the somewhat cryptic answer, “Wha ... what are you talking--”

It finally hit him.

“A-ah…” He gasped as he began to cry out of joy and relief. “Haa--” Unable to hold himself back, he dugs his nails into Lucifer’s back and bit down on his nape as hard as he could muster. In his somewhat manic state of happiness and possessiveness, he kept muttering, “... Mine, mine…” in between his breaths for air. 

Lucifer chuckled, shifting a little to stroke Adrien’s hair as he continued marking him, “You really are a dog, Adrien. A hopeless dog of a human that I intend to savor until we both turn to dust--how could I ever resist that?”

A small moan of pleasure escaped Adrien as he felt the demon pet him in a spot behind his ear that made him tremble, “Lucifer I love you…” He licked up the marks he had made on him and panted, “I love you, I really, really love you…”

The Avatar of Pride nuzzled Adrien slightly before purring into his ear, “And speaking of dogs, it seems you’ve made yourself feisty even though it’s been less than a day. How shameful, I should punish you for not only your doubt in my loyalty to you but for your lust -- even Asmo would be ashamed.”

Adrien scratched the sides of Lucifer’s torso, “Mine... sorry... mine…”

“Should I indulge you?”

“Please…” The young man rested his head onto Lucifer’s chest. “I want you to, and I want to hear you say it while you look down on me.”

“Hehe,” Lucifer kissed him on the neck again before leaving a bite on the human himself. “Ever so honest, aren’t you? Very well.”

A content groan escaped Adrien as he felt Lucifer pin him down onto the bed with a smirk, “Before the sun rises, I’ll make sure every part of your body won’t forget this. _You_ are my temptation Adrien, and like I told you the night we first embraced each other, I’ll _never_ stop indulging you. I’ll devour you until you can’t think of anyone else but me.”

“You too,” Adrien begged. “You too, don’t think of anyone else but me!”

Lucifer licked the man’s pec before grinning, “I’ve always been doing so. Now~ how should I toy with you today?”

* 

In the confines of his and Beel’s room, Belphegor stared at the photo of Lucifer and Adrien sleeping on his D.D.D. Yes, he had deleted the pic off of Asmodeus’ D.D.D. all those weeks ago, but during the time period everyone had been waiting on him, he’d sent the photo to himself. 

...It should have helped him get over it, right? Adrien made it clear, he didn’t like him nor the rest of his brothers in that way except for Lucifer. But no, instead he couldn’t help but think maybe just maybe something would happen to make Adrien change his mind. He looked away from his D.D.D. and gritted his teeth--it hurt, it never stopped hurting.

“Belphie?” Beelzebub’s voice snapped the brooding demon out of his thoughts. 

Belphegor didn’t reply as he heard his brother sit down next to him, his chin slightly dribbled with soup, “... I made you your favorite soup.”

“I know.”

“... I’m sorry that I ate most of the first batch though.”

“I know, Beel.”

“... You’re hurting again tonight--”

“ _Beel._ ”

“I’m sorry.” 

The two remained silent before Beelzebub gently rested his head on his twin brother’s shoulder, “... I want to make you stop hurting. I want Adrien to stop hurting you.”

“... He’s not going to, Beel.” Belphegor replied, turning his D.D.D. off and staring at the floor of their room. “Nothing you can do about it, either. I appreciate the effort, though.”

“... What did Adrien do to you?” The demon asked, still unmoved and trying to help his little brother. 

“... It’s what he _didn’t do_ , Beel.”

“Oh.”

Belphegor stood up, “It’s late, Beel. Go get some rest, I’ll heat you up some _Akabeko_ milk to help you fall asleep.”

Immediately, Beelzebub grabbed his ankle, “Belphie, where are you going?”

“... Gonna walk.”

“... Are you going to come back?”

A lighthearted little laugh came from the Avatar of Sloth as he gently patted his brother on the head, “Yeah. I’m not leaving. Just need to clear my head.”

With that, Beelzebub let him go and Belphegor headed out. The youngest demon headed outside to the RAD garden and sat next to a statue long covered by eons and eons of vine growth. 

“Hey, Lilith.” Belphegor sighed as he lay his head next to the statue and shut his eyes. “... Wish you were around. Your help... would’ve been _really_ useful for something like this.”


End file.
